


干花

by Zemquixote



Category: Blasphemous (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemquixote/pseuds/Zemquixote
Summary: 忏悔者的某段回忆
Relationships: the penitent one&Veridara





	干花

**Author's Note:**

> 一些随便写的小段子，最近在准备写点更有趣的长篇。

忏悔者的大部分皮肤都被包裹在皮革与金属之下。他一天中多数时间在血污与泥泞中行进，污秽层层叠叠累积在衣装的缝隙里，他唯一裸露在外的皮肤是时不时受伤后流着血的创口，以及那张从未有人见过的面庞下沾着腥臭血污的脖颈。后来，他遇到一个有着乌黑美发的女子，虽然他总是在聆听，而她往往在表达，但他们都认为对方是理解自己的。忏悔者沉默地拒绝维瑞达拉的帮助，而自己转身走进漆黑的战场。当他一剑刺入庞大而古怪的面庞，粘稠而暗淡的血浆劈头盖脸地倾下，他身上罪孽的荆棘也被一同融化了。他走出房间，顺着光线下洒满一地的碎花望去，有如天使一般的女子还站在原先的位置，似乎好整以暇的姿态都不曾变过。她和善地提醒道阿尔贝罗有座洁净的喷泉池，而忏悔者心想那却更应是洗脚水。但他接受了洗澡的建议，用干净的雪擦净胸甲上的污渍，用油膏涂抹自己的皮肤。在做这一切的时候，他依然没有摘下自己头上的帽子。至少，看到这一幕的只有那些无灵魂的邪恶生灵，而在这之后都变成了忏悔者身后的赎罪之泪。  
他不清楚维瑞达拉是在跟随他，还是等待他。应付过尖酸刻薄的克兰莎后，走到圣王台阶之前，看到她依旧等在那里，四周落满干燥的花瓣，忏悔者并不想走上前去与她告别。于是他重返迷宫般的深渊，在祭坛前学习挥舞荆棘之剑。他毫不留情地践踏悔罪者的石像，直到那一地石块儿灰飞烟灭，没有什么赎罪方式比剑更使人中意。他也走过铺满鲜花的回廊，前面的房间已经空无一物，他就坐在旁边记录牺牲者的故事。后来，再没有什么新鲜事发生，盔甲上细密的花纹被粗糙的岩石磨至黯淡无光，连与幽灵共赏图书馆浩如烟海的典籍也令人失去了兴趣，他带着干花回到兄弟会，又带着使命来到圣王的台阶之前，他友好的伙伴送给他两面圆盾，接着又先一步前往远方的彼岸。忏悔者有理由认为她的确在指引着他。


End file.
